


Things You Said When I Was Crying

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When I Was Crying

Finn reached out, pulling Poe into his arms just before the pilot burst into tears. He said nothing, he didn’t need to. He just hummed, rubbing his back in slow circles before guiding him towards the bed, sitting him down before settling down beside him, keeping his arms around him.

“It…my head hurts and then I just…” Poe stopped, shaking his head as he pressed the heels of his hands against his temples. He chewed on his bottom lip, limbs shaking before he could force himself to speak again. “I just…see myself back there…”

“I’m sorry.”

“This is stupid. Other people have suffered worse… I don’t have any right to be like this,”  he muttered.

“That’s not true,” Finn pressed, shaking his head. “Your pain is your pain. It’s not any less or more than anyone else’s.”

“I need to get over this…”

“You need to deal with it at your own pace.”

Poe lowered his hands, looking over at Finn. He offered him a sad smile, shaking his head. “When did you get so good at this?” he asked.

“When you helped me become human again.”


End file.
